


Taking the forgotten road

by Stardusti



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Car Accidents, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Home Movies, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians, Memory Loss, PTSD Pearl, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Sickfic, Swearing, non-binary Stevonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardusti/pseuds/Stardusti
Summary: Pearl had never had an easy life, but after losing her memory in a car accident her life gets flipped upside down. Now she has to rely on people she can't remember as she tries to piece herself back together.





	1. Bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals. I've had the idea for this for a while now and I finally got around to writing it. You can read the little sneak-peek I posted earlier here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10642536
> 
> I plan on updating every Sunday, like with Behind broken blue eyes, that will still update on time one a week. So buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

_There was a bright light._

_That was the last thing she remembered._

_The only thing she remembered._  
____________________________

“Car accident, four victims. One dead on scene and two unconscious. One is awake but had a severe blow to the head. She’s disoriented and possibly has a concussion.” One of the paramedics said as she and her partner rushed in one of the unconscious victims. 

“Male, early thirties, severe wounds to head, neck and shoulders.” She said as she helped her partner lift the man onto the hospital bed, before a young doctor quickly came to his aid.

Doctor Maheswaran looked around the room to see the young girl that had been with the man, being tended to by one of the nurses. “Where’s the third victim?” She asked and the paramedic quickly turned to her. 

“On the way. Her car door jammed and they had to break it open first.” 

“Do you know what happened?” 

“Drunk driver situation. Driver collided with her from the front and the third car rammed her from behind as her car stopped upon impact.”

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and the paramedics rushed out to help where they could as Doctor Maheswaran quickly returned to the open bed in the ER. 

“Emergency case!” A new paramedic yelled as they rushed into the room, their partners struggling to keep up with them. Doctor Maheswaran shot a look of concern to her relative. They were new at hospital, being a paramedic for barely three months, but in that short time she had quickly learned that they cared greatly for the people that came in. Yet something seemed off. 

“Female, twenty five. Severe damage to the head, chest, neck and shoulder. Her pulse and breathing are unstable. Blood type is O-.” 

That was oddly specific and Doctor Maheswaran quickly grew more concerned, but it wasn’t until the woman had been lifted onto the bed that her breath caught in her throat.

Stevonnie stood in front of her with tears in their eyes. Doctor Maheswaran quickly snapped back to reality as the woman’s chest sagged and she stopped breathing. 

“I need and IV drip!” She quickly got to work on her patient as she pressed her stethoscope to the woman’s chest. “And a defibrillator!”  
________________________

Garnet tapped her foot as she sat at the end of the couch, her eyes constantly shifting over to the front door. It was getting late and she was quickly becoming more and more concerned. Pearl was many things. This both good and bad, but one of her best was that she was responsible… unless she was mad. Garnet sighed and pressed her face into her hand. 

“Hey, G.” She lifted her head at Amethyst’s soft voice and turned to her. 

“Howdy.” She said her usual jokey greeting but her voice was deprived of any humor. 

Amethyst sat down at the other end of the couch and the small distance between them felt like miles. “I’m sorry, Garnet.” Amethyst said softly as she stared down at her hands. 

“I know.” Garnet quickly turned to the door again before she looked back to the Latina. “It wasn’t your fault. This had been building up for a while now.” She lifted her head and looked up at the family photo on the wall that they took at their wedding a few years ago. 

Pearl stood in the middle with a much younger Steven on her shoulders, both sporting matching tuxedos. Garnet and Amethyst on either side of them. A true picture of happiness. 

“A very long while. I’m just glad Steven wasn’t here.” Said boy was thankfully spending the night with his father. 

“Yeah, but-” Whatever Amethyst was about to say was cut off by Garnet’s phone as her ringtone loudly echoed through the quiet house. She quickly stood and grabbed it off the table before answering. 

Amethyst looked up to the wall clock in the kitchen. 00:23, past midnight meaning that the only person who would call would be Pearl, right? Amethyst looked back to Garnet and felt her chest go a little cold at her expression, but it wasn’t until Garnet’s eyes went wide and she dropped the phone that Amethyst began to panic. 

_“Mrs. Quartz?”_ Came the voice of a woman over the phone and a single thing ran through Amethyst’s head. 

_‘That’s not Pearl.’_

Garnet tried to swallow the lump in her throat and she quickly picked the phone up again and told the woman that they were on their way. 

“Get your hoodie.” Garnet said as she slipped her jacket on and Amethyst’s panic grew. 

“W-wait, Garnet, what’s going on?!” She asked frantically only to have Garnet shove her hoodie into her hands and push her out the door.  
_______________________ 

The young woman was slow to wake. Her limbs felt numb, everything hurt and she found it impossible to move without wanting to cry. She used her limited vision to look around the room to try and find out where she was. Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry, but she could see that the walls were white and there was a small window next to her. 

The whiteness of the walls hurt her eyes and she painfully turned her head away to look at the pale blue bed sheets. Her ears were ringing slightly and she heard an annoying beeping sound but her neck hurt too much for her to turn and see where it was coming from. 

Where was she? She didn’t remember coming here or falling asleep. Even though it made her head hurt more she tried to think about the last thing she remembered. Her pain was momentarily forgotten as panic set in when she realized that she couldn’t remember anything. 

The beeping suddenly got louder, which only made her panic more. She tried to lift her arms but they still felt numb and she was starting to see the tube of the IV drip. 

“Pearl!” She turned her head to the sound and quickly regretted it as the pain in her neck increased. Everything hurt, she didn’t know what was going on and she was scared. Tears gathered in her eyes as a dark skinned woman quickly made her away over. She wore a white coat with a name-tag that said ‘Doctor Maheswaran’. 

“You’re awake. We were so worried. We just called Garnet and Amethyst, they should be here soon.” 

More panic set in. Who was this woman? Or Garnet and Amethyst? A small whimper of pain escaped the lithe woman as she tried to sit up or move, just anything. 

“Pearl? Pearl, calm down. I’ll explain everything in a moment, just-”

Pearl? She assumed that was her name as she let out a small whine. One of her thin hands slowly and painfully lifting to her ear as the ringing got louder. 

“I-I… what’s-” Her mouth felt dry and it was hard to swallow. “W-who…” She stopped talking as her throat burned and the doctor’s face got dark. 

“You’re at the hospital. We called Garnet and Ame-”

“I-I don’t k-know… who t-t-that is!” Pearl chocked out and she tried to swallow again as tears ran down her face. She was terrified now and the look of fear the doctor was giving her didn’t do anything to ease her mind.


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Amethyst get some information about Pearl and someone need to talk to Steven.

Stevonnie stared down at their feet as they waited. Their shift had ended over an hour ago but they had refused to leave before Pearl was stable. Part of them wished that they did go home because now they had to tell Pearl’s wives what happened. They cupped their face and rested their elbows on their knees. The image of their sparring partner next to the wreaked car burned in their head and it was becoming harder to keep the tears away. The ER’s waiting room door suddenly swung open and two familiar figures ran in.

“Garnet! Amethyst!” Stevonnie called to them as they stood and they turned to them. It was clear that both women had been crying, Amethyst’s eyes were red and even with her sunglasses on, they could see the tear stains on Garnet’s cheeks. 

“Stevonnie!” They rushed over to them. “Pearl, she-”

“I know. I was the paramedic on scene. Drunk driver ran into her from the front and then another car from behind.”

The look on their faces broke Stevonnie’s heart and Amethyst seemed ready to cry again. 

“She’s stable and they did a blood transplant and got some fluids into her but…”

“But!?” Amethyst had tears in her eyes, her patience completely over ruled by her panic. 

Stevonnie gulped. “S-she can’t remember…” 

“That makes sense. Dissociative amnesia, her brain’s way of coping with the trauma.” Garnet said and Stevonnie could hear the small glimmer of hope in her voice. 

It killed them inside to break it. 

“No, I mean she doesn’t remember… anything. Her memory’s blank.”

A thick silence hung in the air before Amethyst snapped. “Blank!? What do you mean her memory is fucking blank!?” 

Stevonnie took a step back, the Latina’s outburst catching them off guard. 

“Amethyst.” Garnet said as she pinched her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying again. Amethyst on the other hand had no intentions to keep her tears at bay. 

“W-what!?” She sodded out and Garnet wrapped her arms around her wife, pulling her close as Amethyst cried into her chest. 

“T-they took her for an MRI scan. We’ll know more when they get back.” Stevonnie softly said before they sat down on the waiting room bench again. Garnet nodded before she led Amethyst to the bench and the two of them sat down as well and waited.   
___________________

Doctor Maheswaran looked over her report over and over again but she knew what was written on the paper in front of her wasn’t going to change. The MRI had confirmed it. Pearl had taken a hard blow to her head, hence the memory loss. Had it only been bits and pieces of her memory then it would have been different but she lost everything. The only memory that remained was small glimpses of the crash itself. 

Doctor Maheswaran sighed as she entered the waiting room and her heart sunk. Stevonnie was leaning back, with their head against the wall and she wouldn’t have been surprised if they were asleep after their long shift. Next to them were Garnet and Amethyst, Amethyst lying with her head in Garnet’s lap and the taller of the two running her hand down her wife’s dyed lavender hair. The doctor gulped and she gathered her strength and made her way forward. 

“Doctor!” Amethyst called as she jumped up, Garnet and Stevonnie quickly doing the same. 

“Is Pearl okay? Did she get her memory back yet? Does she-”

“Amethyst, calm down.” Garnet said as she placed her hand on her shoulder and the shorted girl quickly closed her mouth. 

“Thank you.” Doctor Maheswaran said before she took a final deep breath. “I assume that Stevonnie told you what happened.” 

Both women nodded. 

“Pearl’s stable but not as well as we would like.”

“What do ya mean?” Amethyst asked her voice threatening to rise again as Garnet took her hand. 

“Pearl’s blood type is O-, meaning that she can only get blood from other O- people. Blood that we had a limited stock on. We had enough to stable her for now but we’re going to have to be careful. She can’t afford to lose any more.”

“What about her memory?” Garnet asked and by the look on the doctor’s face she could tell that they weren’t going to like it. 

“She had a severe blow to her head and it did a good amount of damage, which is why she can’t remember.” 

“But you can fix it, right?” Amethyst asked as she gripped Garnet’s hand. 

“It’s not that simple. We are fixing the physical damage but the hit also cause some trauma to her brain and that’s something we can’t fix.” 

“So her memory’s lost forever!?” Tears filled Amethyst’s eyes again and Doctor Maheswaran found it hard to be upset about constantly being interrupted. 

“Not necessarily, but it’s something that will have to fix itself. Her brain needs to heal the damage on its own.”

“How long’s that going to take?” Stevonnie asked, speaking for the first time. 

“We’re unsure and it’s not something we can determine but she’s off to a good start. In many cases the patients go into comas and she woke up just around three and half hour after it happened.” 

“So what your saying is that Pearl’s gonna get better but you don’t know when her memory’s gonna be back?” Amethyst asked and doctor Maheswaran nodded. Earlier’s awkward silence had returned and they all looked in a different direction, nobody knowing what to say.   
________________________ 

“Guys, I’m home!” Steven’s voice echoed through the empty house. 

“Guys?” He called out again when he didn’t get a reply.

“Hey don’t worry, buddy. They’re probably still asleep.” Greg said as he closed the door behind him. 

Steven quickly pulled out his phone to check the time, 09:23. “No, it’s too late. Pearl never sleeps past eight.” The fourteen year old said before he quickly ran down the hall to check the rest of the house. 

Greg turned his head to the clock on the kitchen wall and gulped. Only Amethyst ever slept this late. Garnet and Pearl were always up by now, so whenever Steven spent the night with him they would have breakfast ready by the time Greg dropped him off. 

“Dad, nobody’s here!” Steven shouted as he came running back and Greg could hear the slight panic in his voice.

“Maybe they when to pick up some groceries or-”

Greg was cut off by Steven frantically shaking his head. “N-no, Pearl always takes me with her and we did that yesterday!” 

“Uhhh, maybe-” Greg was cut off again as the sound of a car stopping outside the house was heard followed by shouting. “See, kiddo-”

The front door violently swung open and Amethyst marched in, tears running down her face. Garnet was close behind her trying to calm her down. 

“Amethyst, just calm down for-”

“How can I calm down?! She can’t remember, l-like anything! How-” 

“Amethyst! Garnet!” Steven ran to them and wrapped his arms around Garnet’s legs. 

“Steven!” They said in unison and Amethyst tried to quickly rub her tears away.

“Hey y’all.” Greg awkwardly said and they turn to him. “Everything okay?” He asked as he looked behind them. Garnet knew what he was going to asks before he did but Steven beat him to it. 

“Where’s Pearl?” 

Garnet looked down at him before looking at Amethyst, who kept her head down, before she sighed. This was not a conversation she was looking forward to.


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven talks to Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short I had such a busy week.

Steven sniffed as he clutched the photo album to his chest. It had taken half of the morning to calm both him and Amethyst down enough to go back to the hospital. Garnet watched both of them through the mirror before turning and parking the car. As they got out Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s overnight bag and clutched it to her chest as well. 

Greg had gone back to the car-wash as they all thought it would be better not to overwhelm Pearl with too many people at once, but Garnet had promised to let him know more about what was going on if they found out. It had taken a long time for him and Pearl to create the small friendship that they had, only to now lose it again. 

Garnet took Steven’s hand and led him into the hospital. Pearl had been stable enough to be moved to a normal room and according to Stevonnie she might even be able to go home soon. That just left the memory loss. They quickly got the location of her room before descending down the hall way.

“B12, B13, 14, 15, 16…” Steven mumbled out the room numbers before they stopped at room B17, just as Doctor Maheswaran came out.

“Hi, Doctor Maheswaran.” Steven almost shouted when he saw her. 

“Hello, Steven.” She said before she turned to Garnet but before she could talk, Steven spoke again. 

“Did Pearl get her memory back yet?” 

The doctor swallowed before shaking her head. “Not yet but she’s getting better. You can go in and see her.” She said and she moved away from the door. Steven nodded before venturing in. 

“May I speak to you for a moment, both of you?” Doctor Maheswaran asked before Garnet and Amethyst could go in. 

Both of them nodded. “Did something else come up?” 

“No, she’s doing much better and the painkillers are helping but I’ve notice something that could help with the memory loss.” 

“What is it?” Amethyst asked, her voice becoming hopeful. 

“She’s always hated being at the hospital and it shows. Her behavior is the same, small things like always needing to be informed of what’s going on and just her general anxiety. Her actions haven’t changed.” 

“So you’re saying is that she thinks the same?” 

“In a matter, yes. Her subconscious is still a dominate factor in her way of thinking. Meaning that if she’s exposed to familiar things and places her memory gain would be faster or she’ll act more or less the same.” 

“That’s good.” Garnet said, grinning as she watched Pearl and Steven talk. 

“Very good but I want to test it with something as well.”

“Like what?” 

“If nothing else comes up she’ll be able to go home tomorrow and I would like to see her response to a car. If her subconscious is in control she most likely won’t want to get near it.” 

“Okay, yes that makes sense.” Garnet agreed before Amethyst spoke up. 

“Wait, if she won’t get in the car then how’re we gonna get her home?”   
_______________________________

Steven kept his head down as he walked, his hands wrapped closely around the journal. Pearl was like a mom to him, by law she was but their bond was that strong as well and truth be told he was scared. He knew that it wasn’t her fault and that maybe being seeing him in person would help her remember but it didn’t ease his worries. 

Pearl sat up right in the bed, clenching and unclenching her hands. Her face was paler than usual, aside from the bruises that littered it. Her hair was messy and she had dark bags under her eyes. Steven was use to the bags, as Pearl had horrible sleeping habits but the rest wasn’t anything like her and it scared him. She lifted her head and turned to him as he stopped in front of the bed, wincing a little before her hand went to her neck and she rubbed it. 

“Hi.” Steven said with a small smile, hoping to cheer her up a little. 

She gave a hesitant smile back. “H-hello.” 

There was a silence as she looked him over. 

“Do… do you remember me?” 

Pearl’s face fell and little and she hesitated.

“It’s okay if you don’t. You don’t have to lie.” Steven said before she could and Pearl sighed. 

“No, sorry.” She said as she gripped on to the bed sheets. 

“That’s okay um…” Steven pondered over what to say. It didn’t feel okay that one of the women who had raised him didn’t remember him but he didn’t want her to feel worse that she already did. 

“M-maybe your name would, would um, help?” Pearl said and Steven realized that she didn’t remember that either. 

“Oh, oh yeah.” He put her album under his arm before sticking his hand out. 

“Steven.” He smiled. Pearl’s hand slowly left her neck as she took his and shook it. 

“Pearl or at least that’s what I’ve been told.”

“Pearl Quartz.” Steven nodded and hummed. 

“Quartz.” Pearl murmured under her breath before giving him a faint smile. “Is there um, anything else you can tell me to... know a bit more?”

At this Steven beamed. “Yeah! Okay um, you’re a writer and really good at it. You like baking and oh! You do fencing and um, you like cleaning things and you’re married to Garnet and Amethyst who-”

“Are they here?” Pearl leaned forward to look past him, only to hiss out in pain ad hold onto her neck again. “Sorry, it’s just…” Pearl sighed and leaned back. “Everyone had been talking about them since I first woke up but… I haven’t seen them.” 

Steven nodded. “Yeah, they’re just talking to the doctor real quick. They were here earlier but you were asleep and after that they came to get me before coming back. They’re right there.” Steven said as he pointed to the two women standing in the door. 

One was short with tan skin and dyed lavender hair that hung to her knees, the other was much taller with darker skin a cubbish Afro. Pearl gulped as she looked at the two beautiful women. She couldn’t remember her life but if she managed to get both of them too marry her she must have done something right.


	4. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis finds out what happened.

Lapis let out a content sigh as she snuggled closer to Peridot. Peridot had been working the whole week, meaning that they hadn’t spent time together for a while, making Lapis extra happy that her fiancée didn’t work on weekend. 

Peridot made a soft noise in her sleep and Lapis smiled, she loved doing small things together and just sending time with the smaller girl. She closed her eyes as she let the tranquility take over. She was almost asleep again before the theme song of X factors blasted through the room.

Lapis groaned and gently shoved Peridot to the bed side table. “Peri.”

When the smaller girl didn’t move Lapis sighed, knowing that Peridot slept like a rock. She pushed herself up and flopped down on the pale girl beside her before grabbing her phone off the nightstand. Peridot groaned and muttered something before turning onto her side. 

“If it’s your boss I’m gonna tell him to press the red phone to talk to a person.” Lapis smirked as she dropped back into her spot on the bed, Peridot just muttered something again. 

“Oh, it’s Garnet.” Lapis said with slight confusion before answering the phone. “Hello. Peridot’s gem shop, how may I help you?” 

Peridot groaned and halfheartedly kicked Lapis for the joke that only she and Amethyst found funny. Lapis waited for Garnet to give back one of her humorous answers, because for someone who rarely talked she had a great sense of humor, but it never came. 

“What?” Lapis nearly dropped the phone after Garnet stopped talking. “O-okay, we’re on our way.” Lapis said as she quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. Peridot lifted herself slightly and rubbed her eyes as she watched the blue hair girl get dressed. 

“Lap, wha’d she say?” She asked her voice a little groggily. 

Lapis didn’t answer instead she just threw Peridot some clean clothes and dragged her out of the bed. “Get dressed.” 

Peridot stumbled a little in her sleepy haze but Lapis kept her hands on Peridot’s shoulders and Peridot could feel them tremble. 

“Lapis?” 

“Pearl’s in the hospital.”  
_____________________________

Garnet sighed as she put her phone into her pocket before turning to Amethyst, who was desperately trying to get a word in as she talked to her sisters. 

“Jas, can you just- guys can I- one at a fucking time!” Were the Latina’s last words in English before she groaned and started shouting Spanish into the phone only to be replied with another string of questions. 

“I told you not to let them put it on speaker.” Garnet said as she walked past the shorter girl to go get Steven. 

“Gloat later!” Amethyst shouted over her shoulder before she returned to trying to tell her sisters what happened to her wife. 

Garnet softly knocked on Steven’s door. “Come in!” He shouted and she pushed the door open. Steven was digging around in his room, a small pile of photos on his bed. 

“You ready to go?” Garnet asked as she watched him place another handful of photos on the pile. 

“Yup, I got some more photos for Pearl. I think the album helped a little.” 

Garnet thought back two nights ago, to the first time they had seen Pearl after the crash. It has the most nervous she’d seen the pale girl in years and it reminded Garnet of the first time they met, which scared her more than she was willing to admit. 

“That’s sweet of you, Steven, but Doctor Maheswaran called this morning and said that Pearl could come home.” 

“Really?!” Steven asked as he turned to her. 

“Yup, so it might be best to keep those here.” 

He looked down at the photos before nodding and blushing a little. “Okay, yeah.” 

Steven followed her out of his room to the living room where Amethyst had just gotten off the phone with her family, muttering something in Spanish.

“I take it all of them know now.” Garnet said as she picked up her car keys. 

“Yup, I just had to calm them all down or they were about to fly over.” 

“Aw, you should have let them. I miss them and maybe being with everyone would help Pearl remember faster.” 

Garnet ruffled his hair. “She’ll see them soon enough and it would be best to let Pearl settle in a little first but I did call Peridot and Lapis.” 

“Okay, yeah, that’s a start.” They all started walking to the door before Steven stopped and gasped. “Wait!” 

“Steven, what’s wrong?” 

“Shouldn’t the house be clean when Pearl gets here? She hates it when it’s messy.” 

Garnet and Amethyst looked up and noticed for the first time that the house was a mess, as they didn’t really clean with Pearl being gone the last few days. Both of them sighed before Garnet spoke. “Okay, we should do that first.” 

She said as she pulled the door close again. 

“No, we always go see Pearl at two, if we’re late she’s gonna be upset.” 

“She’ll understand, St-”

“Wait, you guys can go and I’ll stay home and clean so everything will good when she gets home.” 

Amethyst and Garnet looked at each other. “Really, Stevo?” 

“Yeah, serious Steven on the job.”

“You sure?” Garnet asked. “We can help real qu-”

“I’m sure, if you don’t go now you’ll be late.” 

Garnet ruffled his hair. “Thank you, Steven.” 

“Yeah, you the man, Steven.” 

Steven waved them out of the house before he turned to the mess and grinned. “For Pearl.”  
_______________

Lapis gripped Peridot’s hand as they walked. It was beyond her how Pearl had managed to stay here for the last few days without losing her mind. 

“Here.” Peridot said as she led Lapis into a room. Lapis gulped and followed her in tensely, both grimacing as they saw Pearl’s bruised face and arms. Pearl sat in bed, her attention focused on the book in her lap. As they got closer Lapis could see that it was a photo album and she guessed that Steven had brought it. Pearl slowly looked up just as they stopped in front of the bed and stared at them. There was an awkward silence in which Lapis could see that Pearl was trying to figure out who they were.

“H-hey, Pearl.” Peridot broke the silence. 

“H-hello, um…” 

“Peridot.” Lapis said before Peridot could. “And I’m Lapis.” 

“Oh, s-sorry. Steven did tell me, I just…” 

“It’s okay.” Lapis said as she tried to give an encouraging smile. Pearl stiffly nodded as she started to rub her neck and the silence returned before Peridot spoke. 

“Well, um, I’m going to… use the bathroom real quick.” She said before quickly walking out. Lapis silently cursed her fiancée’s weak bladder when it came to awkward situations before she turned back to Pearl. 

Both of them were in the same tense pose, eyes constantly scanning the room. A loud crash was heard from outside and both of them filched, Lapis taking a step closer to the bed. 

“You don’t like it here?” Pearl asked softly as she closed the album. 

“No, and I know you hate it here too.” Lapis relied and Pearl nodded, her hand soon returning to her neck. 

“I just don’t know why but I just keep expecting something bad to happen.” 

Lapis thought back to what she knew about Pearl’s past as well as how they met and a shiver ran up her spine. 

“It’s better that way.” She muttered under her breath as she clenched her fists. 

“What?” Pearl asked softly and Lapis looked at her again. 

“Oh, um, yeah I know the feeling. We met in a hospital.” Lapis said before thinking and regretted the last part instantly. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, we were roommates. It was… different from this one.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah and we didn’t really like each other at first but after a while you became a good friend. Still are.” Lapis gave her a small smile which Pearl quickly returned.

“Your neck hurt?” Lapis asked as Pearl rubbed it. 

“Yes, they say I have whiplash but it will be better in a few weeks.” 

Lapis nodded. “Yeah, I’ve had that a few times. I once drove into a lamp post with my bike. I couldn’t move my neck for a week.” She chuckled. 

Pearl giggled a little. “I can imagine. I hope it goes away soon.” 

Before Lapis could anything Peridot came back in which Amethyst in Garnet close behind. 

“How do you spill an entire medicine cart?” Peridot grumbled as she stared down to her shirt that was now stained with medicine. 

“With a lot of time and patience.” Garnet joked and Peridot glared at her. 

“Hey, Pearl.” Amethyst half sang as she trotted over and kissed Pearl’s nose, causing the pale girl to blush furiously. “Hey, Lap.”

“Sup.” 

“Hi, Pearl.” Garnet said before kissing Pearl’s cheek making her blush more, a small smile on her face as she rubbed her cheek. 

“H-hi.” 

“We got some good news. Doctor said you can come home today.” 

“Really?” Pearl asked and Garnet could see her face light up. 

“Yup, Amethyst’s gonna help you pack while I go finish the paper work so be back soon.” Garnet said before she turned and left, Lapis following behind her. 

“You here with the car?” 

“Yes.” 

They stepped around two people who were busy cleaning a few glass shards off the floor before placing them into a medicine cart, and Lapis guessed that was the crash they heard.

“Okay, what are you going to do if she doesn’t want to get in?” 

“That’s your part.”  
“Huh?” 

“I wanted to wait until she was home before letting you know because I know you hate hospitals but I need your help.”

“Yeah, sure, anything.”

“You came with your bike right?”


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I'm so sorry about not updating last week, my exams started so I'm gonna try and update every week but I can't promise anything.

“Don’t be so tense, you’re gonna make her tense too.” Garnet said and Lapis slouched her shoulders in response. 

“Sorry, I didn’t have time for yoga this morning.” 

“I can see. Your form is all screwed up.” Both of them chuckled a little as they made their way back to Pearl’s room, where Doctor Maheswaran was waiting at the door. 

“Morning, Doctor.” 

“Morning, Garnet.” The doctor said as she kept her eyes on the file in her hand. 

“I assume she’s happy to be leaving.” 

“She is. So, everything is alright for her to go?” 

“It seems so. We’ve been keeping a close eye on her and right now she just needs to keep taking her medication and resting. She works from home, right?” 

“Yes and we’ve arranged that she’ll have someone with her the whole time.” 

“Good.” The doctor said as she finally looked at Garnet. “I would recommend a therapist as well but that is your choice.” 

Garnet nodded. “We’ve arranged with one.” 

“Good.” 

“Ready to go.” Amethyst’s voice came into earshot as she walked over. One hand carrying Pearl’s suitcase and the other holding Pearl’s hand. Peridot came walking out after them and Lapis walked over to her. 

“You’re riding with them.” Lapis told her as they walked behind the rest of the group, Garnet taking the lead as she talked to Doctor Maheswaran. “I gotta take Pearl home on the bike, ‘cause Garnet said she might not get in the car.” 

“Oh, thank the stars.” Peridot breathed. 

“Hey, what does that mean?” 

“Lapis, I love you, more than anything in the world but you drive like a drunk three year old.” 

“What? You’re just a wuss. I drive fine.” 

“You nearly drove into a stop sign the way here.” 

“I was stressed so I hurried.” 

“Okay, what’s your excuse for the other times you’ve nearly killed us?” Peridot asked with a smirk. 

Lapis returned the smirk. “But I didn’t kill us.” 

“Yet.” Peridot said as they exited the hospital. Lapis let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, once she was outside. 

They all returned their attention to Pearl, who seemed to be lost in thought as Amethyst led her to the car. As they got closer Amethyst started to slow down but Pearl still seemed to be in her own world. 

“Um, Pearl.” Amethyst said as she put Pearl’s bags down. 

“Hum?” Pearl seemed to only then notice what was going on.

She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went wide. She took a small step back before letting go of Amethyst’s hand nearly falling as she stumbled back. Garnet caught her before she could and Pearl gripped the taller woman’s arms as she squeezed her eyes shut, her body trembling slightly.

“That settles it then.” Garnet said as she turned Pearl in her grip and hugged her. 

Doctor Maheswaran nodded before turning to Garnet. “She needs to come back in about three weeks for a checkup but if anything happens, which I doubt, just bring her back.” 

Garnet nodded. “Thank you, Doctor.” 

“Doctor Maheswaran!” A young doctor shouted as she came running out of the hospital. “We have an emergency. Building collapsed with seven people in side, the ambulances are on the way.” 

“On my way!” Doctor Maheswaran shouted before quickly turned to Garnet. “Good luck.” 

“You too.” And with that the two doctors ran into the building, leaving the small group alone. 

“Okay, here’s what we gonna do.” Garnet said as pulled Pearl back slightly. “Amethyst, you and Peridot are with me in the car and Lapis you’re driving Pearl home on the bike.” 

“Okay, yeah.” They all agreed before Pearl pulled back from Garnet slightly.

“W-wait, that’s not the bike y-you drove into the lamppost with, r-right?” 

Garnet sighed as she kept one arm around Pearl and pinched her noise with the other. “Why would you talk about that?” 

Lapis blushed. “It was uh, a, um…” 

“Never mind.” Garnet said as she led Pearl to the bike. “I’ll be right back.” She said to Amethyst and Peridot as they put Pearl’s bags in the car. 

She kept her hand on Pearl’s waist as they followed Lapis to her bike. Garnet was glad that Lapis was smart enough to not mention that it was in fact the same bike she’s had for years now. 

Lapis stopped in front of the bike and handed Garnet the extra helmet. Garnet let go of Pearl’s waist and gently placed the helmet on. Pearl hissed a little and rubbed her neck. 

“Sorry.” Garnet said as she rubbed Pearl’s shoulders, watching Lapis put on her own helmet on and got on the bike.

“I-it’s okay.” Pearl said in a soft voice and Garnet picked up on the small hint of fear in it. 

She took Pearl’s hand and helped her onto the bike. “Hold on to Lapis.” 

Pearl gripped onto Lapis without a second thought, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. 

“Try not to break my spine.” Lapis laughed hoping to lighten the mood a little but Pearl just held on tighter. 

“Right, Lapis is gonna drive CALM and SLOW. Just hold into her and then when she leans to the side, lean with her, okay?” Garnet made sure to emphasize the words, ‘calm’ and ‘slow’, knowing how Lapis drove. Pearl stiffly nodded against Lapis’s back. 

“I’m gonna be careful. She’ll be fine.” Lapis said as she kicked up the bike’s stand. “Okay, Pearl, I’m gonna start it now.” Pearl nodded again before letting out a small yelp and wrapping her legs around Lapis’s waist as the shorter girl started her Harley Davidson. 

“Can you drive like that?” Garnet asked as Pearl kept her arms and legs around Lapis. 

“Yup.” Lapis nodded as she turned the bike. “See you at home.”

Garnet waved and quickly made her way to the car before following Lapis to the house. 

“Did you threaten her or something?” Peridot asked from the back seat. “’cause that almost looks like safe driving.” 

“Aw, she’s not that bad, she just forgets about the speed limit every now and then.” Amethyst joked as she crossed her arms behind her head. 

“Yeah, you’re the only person I know who drives worse.” 

“True.” Amethyst grinned. The rest of the drive was quick and silent as they made their way home. 

“Wonder if Steven just shoved everything under the carpet.” Amethyst said as she got out of the car. 

“He wouldn’t.” Garnet said certain of herself but on the inside she was silently hoping he didn’t. 

They walked over to the bike as Pearl and Lapis got off. Pearl pulled the helmet off and winced a little before rubbing her neck. 

“See, she’s fine.” Lapis said as she kicked the bike stand down. 

“Right, let’s head in.” Garnet said as she got Pearl’s bags out of the car. Amethyst took Pearl’s hand as they walked. They didn’t even get to the top of the porch before Steven swung the door open and ran out. 

He quickly ran to Pearl and hugged her. “Hi, Pearl!” 

She smiled and hugged him back. “Hello, Steven.” 

Garnet quietly walked around them as Steven greeted Lapis and Peridot, Amethyst following her in. 

“Damn.” Amethyst said once they saw the house, that was spotless. “It’s almost like Pearl was here.” 

“I think he deserves a new game.” 

“Yeah.”

“Come on!” Steven shouted as he pulled Pearl in, Lapis and Peridot following them. “I started with dinner.” He went on and Garnet smiled, happy that her whole family was home.


	6. House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tries to settle in at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the as always the flashbacks are in Italics. The only flashbacks will be Pearl getting her memories back. Enjoy!

“Okay but what about that time-” 

Pearl found herself blocking out the conversation at the table, which was mostly just Lapis and Amethyst teasing Peridot. Steven had made spaghetti for dinner and although it was a lot better than the hospital food, Pearl had only taken a few bites before she resorted to picking at her plate with her fork. 

Everything felt so familiar and yet so strange it was hard for Pearl to process. Garnet seemed to notice Pearl’s inner struggle because she gently placed her hand on the pale woman’s bruised shoulder, causing her to jump slightly before looking up. 

“You okay?” 

Pearl blushed a little before she nodded. “I-I’m fine. Just lost in thought, I guess.” 

Garnet nodded as she started to gently rub Pearl’s shoulder. “You should eat though. It was Rose’s recipe, she use to play with flavors like this to get you to eat.” 

Pearl wasn’t sure what happened next but one moment she was next to Garnet the next she was somewhere that she couldn’t place. 

____________  
 _”Aw, come on, P.”_

_“I’m fine.” Pearl muttered as she tried to get out of Amethyst’s grasp._

_Garnet sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Pearl, I can count your ribs through your shirt.”_

_Pearl blushed and crossed her arms over her chest._

_“Please? One bowl and then we can go do something fun. Promise.” Amethyst pleaded as she hugged Pearl closer, slightly hurting her._

_Pearl sniffed and pulled back but Amethyst kept her hold on her. Garnet made her way closer, she knew if Pearl started crying then Amethyst would too and she couldn’t handle both of them at the same time._

_She gently wrapped her arms around them and hugged them. “Please, for us.”_

_Pearl stiffened for a moment before sighing and whispering out a soft. “Okay.”_

____________ 

Pearl’s eyes went wide and she gulped, placing her fork on the table with a shaking hand. 

“Pearl?” She looked up at Garnet again before clutching her shirt. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I-I… I don’t know.” Pearl whispered out as she scrunched her shirt. 

“Do you want to get some fresh air?” Garnet asked as Pearl’s eyes got watery. 

“Okay, come on.” She said after Pearl nodded, gently taking Pearl’s hand. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Amethyst asked as Garnet led Pearl to the door. 

“Yup, just getting some fresh air.” Garnet said calmly. “We’ll be right back.” She added as she opened the door and led Pearl out, catching Amethyst’s concerned nod and giving her a small smile to calm her. 

Pearl sat down at the edge of the patio, her legs dangling off as she stared at her hands. Garnet sat down next to her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I… I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Just say what you felt, maybe I can help.” 

There was a moment of silence before Pearl swallowed and spoke. “It was like I went somewhere else. You and Amethyst were there but you looked different… younger.”

Pearl felt Garnet tense and turned to her, catching sight of the small smile on her face. 

“What were we doing?” 

“You wanted me to do something and Amethyst was holding on to me really tightly. She said something about ‘one bowl’.” 

Garnet’s smile disappeared as she nodded. 

“What was that?” Pearl asked as she gripped her shirt again. 

Garnet gently took her hand rubbing it a little with her thumb. “A memory.” 

Pearl’s eyes went wide. “R-really?” 

Garnet nodded. “I remember it too. I happened a few years ago.” 

“Oh, so does that mean I’ll get the rest of my memories back?”

“Gonna have to wait and see but it’s a good start.”

Pearl nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence again before Pearl spoke. “Garnet ?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did something happen back then? We all seemed upset.” 

Garnet sighed. “Yeah, we, um… we lost someone close to us.” 

“Oh.” Was all Pearl could think of to say. 

“We were all very close to her but you more than the rest.” 

“Why?” Pearl asked in a soft voice and Garnet tensed a little. She didn’t want Pearl to remember a bunch of negative things straight off, that would just make her recovery harder. 

“That’s a story for another time.” She smiled as she gently squeezed Pearl’s hand. “We should get back inside.” 

“Okay.” Pearl let Garnet help her up and lead her back to the house. The rest of the night went by quietly before Lapis and Peridot left to go home and Steven went to bed, hugging them each good night. Garnet and Amethyst helped Pearl remove her bandages so she could take a shower, both wincing at the wounds on her body. 

“So, we just gonna act normal or what?” Amethyst asked as she lied down on their bed watching Garnet get dressed in the sweatpants and tank top that she slept in. 

“Yes and no.” Garnet said as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

“Way to be specific, G.” Amethyst joked as Garnet turned to her. 

“Yes, we’re gonna act like every day we’re just gonna have to be calm and gentle with her. To us it’s gonna be just like every day but to her it’s new and she’s scared. The last time she was like this was-” Garnet cut herself off, the last thing they need was to get over emotional now. 

“Okay, so no teasing and stuff?” 

Garnet nodded. “Not until she’s more comfortable.” 

“Okay, but the kissing on the cheek or nose is still good?” 

Garnet smiled a little, remembering the first night they visited Pearl in the hospital and both kissed her goodbye out of habit. “She said it was fine and I think she likes it, makes her fell a little more at home.” 

“Heh, yeah.” Amethyst smiled just as the bathroom door opened and Pearl stepped out with a towel wrapped tightly around her, her face red. 

“I-I, um.” The pale girl stuttered out as she hesitantly walked over. Garnet and Amethyst helped her wrap up her wounds again before she got dressed and took her medication. 

“Damn, I’m tired.” Amethyst groaned as she flopped down on their bed. Garnet smiled at her before she looked over to Pearl, who was swaying a little, her eyes closed. 

“I think we all need a goodnight’s sleep.” Garnet said as she gently pulled Pearl closer to the bed. The pale girl climbed up onto the bed before she looked back and forth between Garnet and Amethyst. 

“Um, how should I-” 

“Doesn’t matter. We change sides every few nights.” Garnet said as she turned the lamp on the nightstand on and turned the room light off. She walked over to Amethyst and pulled the covers over her before kissing her forehead and turning to Pearl. “Where do you want to sleep?” 

Pearl looked around the bed before looking back to Garnet, unsure as what to say. Garnet smiled at her before sitting down on the bed. “Would you be okay with sleeping in the middle? I have to get up early and I don’t want to wake you two.” 

Pearl returned the small smile and nodding as she slipped under the covers. Garnet slid in next to her as she turned off the lamp and took her glasses off. Pearl let out a soft gasp as she saw Garnet’s eyes in the faint moonlight. One was a dark brown and the other a light blue. Pearl found it impossible to look away. 

“You have very pretty eyes.” She said without thinking and tensed a little as Garnet chuckled. “Thank you. They’re just light sensitive.” 

“That’s why you always wear the sunglasses.” 

“Yup.” Garnet smiled as she gave Pearl a quick kiss on her nose. She smiled at Pearl’s small blush. “Goodnight Pearl.” 

Pearl hesitated for a moment before she kissed Garnet’s cheek, catching the darker woman off guard. “N-night Garnet.” She stuttered before she quickly turned. 

Garnet smiled as she pulled the covers a little higher and turned onto her side. Pearl listened as her breath started to even out and Amethyst’s light snoring. It was a lot better that the sounds at the hospital that had been either too loud or too soft. She sighed as she snuggled closer to Amethyst taking in the body heat of the women next to her and falling asleep comfortably for the first time she remembered.


	7. Together Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes a Together Breakfast.

Garnet groaned as her alarm went off. She reluctantly pulled her hand out from under the covers and stilled it before it could wake Pearl or Amethyst. She rubbed her eyes before putting her glasses. As she looked down at her wives a small smile crept onto her face. At some point in the night Amethyst had turned over, causing her to lie with her forehead against Pearl’. Said girl had her hand on Amethyst’s arm, gently gripping the sleeve of her shirt. 

Garnet pulled her phone closer and took a quick photo before climbing out of bed. She caught sight of the red stains on Pearl’s bandages and knew that they would need to be changed before she left. She pulled the covers a little higher, tucking them in before taking a quick shower. 

She got dressed and then made her way out of the room to wake Steven for school. She knocked on his door, only for it to creak open. She peeked inside to see that Steven’s bed was made, a little messy but made and that he wasn’t there. She turned her head to the kitchen as she heard his voice and made her way over. 

Steven stood in front of the microwave, slightly rocking on his toes as he hummed. Behind him was a plate with a stack of pancakes topped with whipped cream and maple syrup. Garnet smiled once she realized what he was doing. The microwave dinged and Steven pulled out the packet of popcorn, muttering ‘hot, hot, hot’ before he dropped it onto the table. 

“Careful with that.” Garnet said as she leaned in the door way and Steven looked over to her with a grin on his face. 

“Morning, Garnet!” He shouted as he rounded the counter and hugged her. 

“What’s got you up so early?” She asked as she took one of the strawberries from the bowl next to the pancake plate and popped it in her mouth. 

“Well, I know that we usually eat Together breakfast on weekends, but I was thinking that since Pearl’s home we could celebrate.” 

Garnet smiled as he ruffled his hair. “I think that’s a great idea, Steven. You need some help.” 

“Nope, I just need to put on the popcorn and the strawberry.” 

“Well then, I better go get them.” She gave him one last hair ruffle before heading down to her room again. Pearl and Amethyst were both still sound asleep but their positions have changed. Amethyst was spread out on her back, looking like a starfish and she snored slightly. Pearl on the other hand had curled up on herself, scrunching her eyes a little. 

Garnet gently placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder, shaking it slightly as she whispered out the pale girl’s name. Pearl seemed to flinch a little before she opened her eyes, clenching her teeth as she sat up. 

“Hey.” Garnet whispered as she rubbed Pearl’s arm, causing her to look up. “You okay?” 

Pearl rubbed her eyes before giving a small nod. “I, uh. Yes, I-I’m fine.” 

“Okay.” Garnet said as she kept rubbing Pearl’s shoulder. “Sleep well?” 

Pearl hesitated a little before covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned and nodding. 

“Good, Steven made us breakfast.” 

“T-that’s sweet.” Pearl smiled and Garnet nodded before she turned to wake Amethyst. Pearl slowly slipped out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. 

“Amethyst.” 

“Noooo.” 

Pearl smiled as she watched the scene in front of her. Garnet had shaken Amethyst awake only for her to sit up and flop onto her stomach, groaning in protest as Garnet kept shaking her. 

“Steven made Together breakfast.” This seems to have gotten Amethyst’s attention as she instantly sat up. 

“Really?”

“Yup.” Garnet nodded as she walked back to Pearl. “But I guess if you wanna sleep in some more-” 

“I’m up!” Amethyst shouted as she jumped out of bed as sprinted down the hallway, causing Garnet to chuckle. She placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder and led her out of the room. 

“What’s a Together breakfast?” Pearl asked just before they entered the kitchen. 

“It’s one of Steven’s original ideas. Pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream, topped with popcorn and a strawberry. It might sound a little weird but it’s actually very good.” 

Garnet led her to one of the bar stools at the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. She sat down next to Amethyst, who already had a fork in her hand. 

“Morning, Pearl!” Steven shouted as he ran and quickly hugged her. 

“Morning, Steven.” She smiled as he ran back behind the counter.

“Okay, so now that you’re all here. I give to you…” Steven mimicked the sound of a drumroll before her placed the plate on the table. “Together breakfast!”

Amethyst whistled and Pearl clapped a little, finding the effort he put into the dish adorable. Garnet had been right, the food was really good and Pearl found the conversation better than that of the night before. The talk mostly ranged over how Steven was doing at school and Pearl found it easy to keep track. 

“Whelp, thanks for breakfast, Stevo. I’ma go sleep some more.” 

“Nope.” Garnet said as she caught Amethyst by her shoulder. “We gotta change those bandages first.” She said as she waved her hand at Pearl. 

“Steven, you get your things ready.” 

“Okay! Wait, should I do the dishes real quick?” 

“Don’t worry about that, Amethyst’s got it.” 

Garnet chuckled as Amethyst groaned at the chore. They quickly changed Pearl’s bandages again, leaving her with a blush all the way to her shoulders. Amethyst bit down on the tease she wanted to give, in favor for flopping down on the bed again. 

“Now I’ma sleep.” She said into her pillow, only for Garnet’s voice to bring her back. 

“Nope, you got a few things to take care off.” 

“I’ll do the dishes, don’t worry.” 

“Not just that.” Garnet said and Amethyst lifted her head to see Garnet leaning against the wall pointing to her left, where Pearl was staring down at her shirt, most likely trying to read what was on it. 

"Oh, oh, yeah right.” Amethyst stood. “Forgot.” 

They walked back to the living room where Steven was patently waiting for Garnet. 

“Bye guys!” He hugged them goodbye before grabbing Garnet’s car keys. 

“Don’t break anything.” Garnet said as she gave them each a quick kiss on the lips, startling Pearl slightly. “Sorry, I-”

“It’s okay.” Pearl quickly smiled before they waved Steven and Garnet off. Once the door was closed she turned to Amethyst, who yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

“Amethyst?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you still tired?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Me too.” Amethyst looked up at her before breathing out, smiling a little.

“You wanna get some more sleep?” Pearl nodded as she rubbed her eye. Amethyst took her hand and led her back to the bedroom, she would find out what to do with the rest of the day later.


	8. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl meets someone else at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait people. I hope this chapter makes it up to you. :)

Pearl stared up at the celling. She had woken up a while ago but didn’t want to wake Amethyst and even thought it was her house as well she felt weird just walking around in it. She turned her head slightly to the Latina next to her, pondering over if she should wake her. Amethyst made a soft noise in her sleep before snuggling closer to her pillow, causing Pearl to blush and turn her head. Waking her was out of the question. 

She sighed a little before she sat up and looked around the room. It was plain with light blue walls that were covered with photographs. Pearl slowly stood, making sure that she didn’t wake Amethyst before she walked over to the walls and stared to look over the pictures. 

Most of them had Garnet and Amethyst along with her in them, and there was also a large amount of photos with Steven, but there were also a few of people she didn’t know. One of the people that seemed to be in quite a few was a woman that was taller than Garnet, with curled pink hair. Pearl noticed that she had a lot of pictures with this woman and started to wonder how they knew each other. She also noticed that none of the pictures with Steven had the woman in. 

She pondered over if she should ask Amethyst of Garnet who this woman was when she heard a soft crash from the kitchen. She jumped a little at the sound before nervously looking back at Amethyst. There was another noise and her curiosity out ruled her paranoia. 

Pearl slowly crept down the hallway. The crash repeated it’s self a few time but it grew softer each time, to the point where it just sounded like someone was bouncing a ball against the wall. She slowly made her way into the kitchen, noticing that there wasn't anyone there. 

Suddenly a new sound joined the soft thudding and she slowly walked behind the counter to see a fluffy white cat pushing a light pink bowl against the fridge. She tilted her head a little as he pawed at the fridge and meowed. 

Hesitantly she walked closer and the cat turned his head before walking over to her and starting to rub against her legs. Pearl froze for a moment, unsure what to do but the cat just kept purring as her rubbed his body against her. She crouched down a little and gently rubbed his head before smiling. 

“And what’s your name.” 

He stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws on her knees and meowing as he rubbed his head against her hand. 

“You’re so fluffy.” She murmured softly before a wave of something ran through her head. 

\-----------------------  
 _“Aw, please, Pearl. Just look at him, he’s so cute and fluffy!” Steven pleaded as he lifted the little mud covered kitten up to her. Pearl looked at his big eyes that were a little watery before sighing. She couldn’t say no to him._

_“Okay, you can keep him.”_

_“Yes!” Steven shouted as he hugged the kitten to his chest, coving his shirt in mud. “Thank you, Pearl!”_

_“You’re welcome.” She smiled. “But you’re going to have to take good care of him.” She said knowing that he would anyway._

_“I will!” Steven smiled as he rubbed the kitten’s head, causing him to purr._

_“Why don’t you go clean him up a little?” Pearl smiled as she gently pushed him in the direction of the bathroom._

_“Okay.” Steven nodded as he ran to it. Just then the door opened and Garnet stepped in, carrying a bag of cat food and litter._

_“How’d you know?” Pearl smirked as she crossed her arms._

_“Future vision.” Garnet smiled as she put the bags down before walking over to her wife. “That and Steven called me when he found him so that I could win you over.”_

_“Thought so.” Pearl smiled as she kissed Garnet on the lips. “Amethyst’s working late tonight. We have to pick her up at seven.”_

_Garnet hummed as she kissed Pearl again. “Where’s Steven?”_

_“Giving the cat a bath.”_

_“Did he think of a name yet?”_

_“Probably.” Before either one of them could talk again Steven came running into the room, the small cat wrapped up in a towel._

_“He’s white!” He shouted as he lifted the kitten up so that they could just see his head peeking out. “Hi, Garnet!”_

_“Hello, Steven.” She smiled as she kissed his forehead._

_“We should probably get him dry before he gets sick.” Pearl said and Steven nodded as he followed her out of the kitchen. They blow dried the kitten as Garnet started dinner, only to come out a few moments later, both giggling._

_“What’s the joke?” Garnet asked as she turned to them. Pearl just smiled as she carried the kitten closer._

_“It looks like he’s got a mane.” Steven smiled as her ran his hand through the kitten’s fluffy neck._

_“He’s going to have a beautiful fur when he’s an adult.” Pearl smiled as she rubbed his head, causing the kitten to slightly purr._

_“I knew he’d grow on you.” Garnet smirked and Pearl just shook her head, trying to hide her smile._

_“Lion!” Steven suddenly shouted and they turned to him. “That’s his name, because he looks like he’s got a mane.” The boy grinned._

_Pearl looked down at the kitten again before smiling. “It is the perfect name.”_  
_____________________

“Lion.” Pearl softly said as she rubbed his back. She remembered the feeling as a memory and smiled a little, happy that it wasn’t as overpowering as the first one. “Well, I was right. You do have beautiful fur.” She smiled as she rubbed his neck and he started to purr again.


	9. Video tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst spend the day together.

Pearl continued to pet the cat until he stopped rubbing against her and walked back to the fridge. He pawed at it again before he meowed and looked back to her. 

“Oh, you’re hungry.” She stood and walked over. She picked up the bowl from the floor and placed it on the counter, next to an identical one filled with water. 

“I’m guessing that you caused the sound, huh?” She smiled as she picked him up and opened the fridge. “Okay, so what do you eat?” 

She realized that she was talking to a cat and that he wasn’t going to answer her, so she just rubbed his head and tried to find anything that looked like cat food. Lion squirmed a little and she put him down on the counter before he meowed and pawed the side of the fridge. 

“I know, I know.” She looked over to him to see him standing on his hind legs, trying to climb up the fridge. Pearl closed the door and looked up, catching sight of the yellow box with a cartoon lion on top of the fridge. She stood on her toes to reach before pulling it down. 

“Lion lickers.” She read the name out loud, before looking down to see that Lion was rubbing against her legs again. She smiled before she filled his bowl with the kibble before he jumped up and immediately started eating. She put the box back and pondered over what to do next, before she caught sight of the disses still in the sink. 

“Maybe I can help.” Lion made a noise while he ate and Pearl nodded taking it as him agreeing.   
________________ 

Amethyst groaned as her phone went off next to her. She reached her arm out to try and find it without opening her eyes as the song she custom set for Jasper played on. 

“What?” She answered when she finally got hold of the phone, voice heavy from sleep. 

_“Nice to hear from you too.”_ Jasper answered. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Let me try again… Hi.” Amethyst grinned and she head Jasper sigh. 

_“Wow, you’re hilarious.”_

“Thank you, I try. Now wanna tell me why you called?” 

_“We wanted to know if you’re still coming. You know with everything that happened to Pearl.”_

Amethyst sat up at that. “Garnet says that we still are we just have to make sure with the doctor and it’s still a few months away so I think it’ll be fine.” 

_“Okay, just let us know then…”_ Amethyst could hear her sister hesitating. _“How’s she doing, now that she’s home?”_

“Better, just a little confused but better. She always hated hospitals.” 

_“That’s good. Well, I have to get to work so seen you when I see you.”_

“See ya, tell the others I miss them.” 

_“I will, you do the same there, and tell Garnet she still owe me a fight.”_

“Yeah, I wanna see her kick your ass again.” Amethyst laughed. 

_“Whatever, bye sis.”_

“Bye.” Amethyst smiled as she put the phone down and flopped down on her back. That smile quickly disappeared when she saw the she was the only one in bed. 

“Pearl?!” She called out as she jumped to her feet, nearly tripping in her way. When Pearl didn’t answer her panic grew and she bolted down the hallway 

“Pearl?!” 

“Yes?” 

Amethyst nearly snapped her neck as she turned to the kitchen, where Pearl was standing with Lion in her arms. She sprinted around the counter and quickly wrapped her arms around her wife. 

“Ow, ow, ow!” Pearl hissed out in pain and Amethyst pulled back. 

“Sorry! I-”

“I-It’s okay.” Pearl said as she put Lion down and rubbed her arm. “I’m fine.” 

“Damn, sorry, P. I wasn’t thinking.” 

“It’s okay, really.” Pearl smiled as she kept rubbing her arm. Amethyst watched as the little specks of crimson on the bandage got bigger. 

“We should maybe change that.” She said as she pointed at the bandage before she took Pearl’s hand and led her down the hall. 

“But we did before Garnet left.” 

“Just the one that’s bleeding too badly.” 

Pearl sat on the edge of the bath as Amethyst got the medical kit. 

“Lift your shirt real quick.” Amethyst said, causing Pearl’s face to go red as she did as told. “Okay, that one’s still fine, so just your arm then.” 

Pearl pulled her shirt down again and nodded, face still red. Amethyst unwrapped the bandage, wincing at the blood before she gulped and rinsed Pearl’s arm, causing her to suck in a deep breath. 

“Sorry.” Amethyst softly said as she used a dry washcloth to add pressure to the biggest cut. She waited a second to make sure that most of the bleeding stopped, before she ran some more water over it and drying it again. She added the antibiotic that Doctor Maheswaran gave them before bandaging Pearl’s arm up again. 

“Good as new.” She smiled as Pearl pulled her arm back. 

“You’re very good at this.” Pearl said as she checked her arm, causing Amethyst to blush a little. 

“Nah, I just do what I saw Garnet do.” 

“Well, still thank you.” 

“No probs, P, but you want to tell me where you ran off to? You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“O-oh, sorry, I-I didn’t mean-”

“Woah, it’s okay, P.” Amethyst cut off her panicked ramble by placing her hands on Pearl’s shoulders. “I’m just asking.” 

“O-okay.” Pearl said in a small voice. “I-I heard a sound in the kitchen and went to see what it was. Lion was pawing at the fridge and then I just filled his bowl and washed the disses and-” 

“Wait, you washed the disses?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Wow, thanks, P.” Pearl looked up at her a little shocked but Amethyst just smiled. “Come on, let’s go do something.” 

“Like what?” Pearl asked as Amethyst took her hand and led her to the living room. 

“Um, oh!” Amethyst grinned as she sprinted over to the bookcase and pulled out a video. “We can watch some home movies. Maybe they can help you remember somethings.” Amethyst said the last part so soft Pearl barely heard. 

“Okay.” Pearl gave her a small smile and Amethyst grinned. 

“Great, you pick one out and I’ll make some popcorn.” She said as she sprinted to the kitchen. Not long after she came back out with a bowl of popcorn to see Pearl petting Lion. She smiled at the image before something crossed her mind. 

“Wait, Pearl how’d you know Lion’s name.” 

“Oh, I remembered it.” Pearl blushed a little. 

“What!? That’s great!” Amethyst grinned as she placed the bowl down on the couch and walked over.   
“Good job.” She smiled as she gently ruffled Pearl’s hair. Pearl gave her a small smile and leaned over to the bookcase. 

“So you picked one out yet?” 

“Um, I don’t really know what to…” 

“Okay, how about I pick one that I think you would like?” 

“Okay.” Pearl smiled. 

Amethyst scanned the case, trying to find the video she had in mind when Pearl spoke up. 

“Why’s this one written in blue?” 

Amethyst tensed a little. Steven liked to name the tapes so that it easier to find a specific one and all of them were written in black except the one that they almost never watched. 

“Well, uh, the black pen was dry.” Amethyst hastily lied on the spot before she caught sight of the tape she was looking for. 

“Here we go! This one’s funny as shit. It’s basically just us doing stupid things when we were younger.” She grinned as she pulled out a tape labeled ‘So many regrets’, before she stood and pulled Pearl up with her. She slipped the video into the machine before both of them sat down on the couch and Lion jumped up into Pearl’s lap. Amethyst spared a quick glance at the blue marked tape before she turned towards the TV again, hoping that if Pearl had to see it she wouldn’t have to watch it with her.  
___________________ 

“-and then I hit a homerun and we won!” Steven smiled as he and Garnet walked into the house. 

“Sounds like you had a fun day.” 

“Yeah, and no homework! So I can help with dinner.” 

Garnet ruffled his hair. “If you want that would be great.” 

He smiled at her before he looked around the house. “Wait, where’s Pearl and Amethyst?” 

He put his bag down before he sprinted into the living room, Garnet following close behind.

“Aw!” Steven said in a loud whisper and Garnet smiled as they walked into the living room, to find Pearl and Amethyst asleep on the couch, Lion curled up in Pearl’s arms. 

“That’s so cute.” Steven said as he pulled out his phone and took a picture. “I thought he didn’t being held like that.” 

Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder. “He must have missed her.” She smiled as she led him to the kitchen, letting the others get some more sleep.


	10. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has another memory and Garnet helps her understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait people. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
>  Mentions of self harm.  
> As all ways that part is marked with **

“All done.” Steven smiled as he looked at Garnet, who then ruffld his hair. 

“Thank you for helping.” Steven grinned and nodded as they walked back to the living room. 

“Amethyst.” Steven giggled as he poked her cheek. She groaned and swatted his hand away. He did this a few more times before she sat up and glared at him. He just smiled as he rocked on his toes a little. 

“Dinner’s ready.” At this she perked up. 

“Love you, man.” She laughed as she stood. Garnet smiled as they races each other to the kitchen, before she turned to Pearl and her smile disappeared. Pearl had curled up on herself and trembled a little. Garnet wasn’t sure if she was having a nightmare of was just cold but she hoped for the latter. 

She placed her hands on Pearl’s shoulders and gently shook her awake. Pearl seemed to flinch before she quickly sat up, her eyes darting around the room. Garnet rubbed her arms before Pearl turned to her and let out a soft sigh, leaning forward to rest her head on Garnet’s chest. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Garnet said as she rubbed her wife’s back. 

“Okay.” Pearl said softly before she forced a smile and stood. Dinner was rather quite, with Steven and Amethyst just joking around with each other and talking about their day. Garnet kept her eye on Pearl, who seemed lost in thought, only remembering to eat every now and then. 

She was also quite for the rest of the night as Steven begged them to watch a movie with him before bed. He picked some animation movie that they’ve all seen several times before but she didn’t mind as she kept her focus on Pearl. 

About half way through the movie Pearl gently traced her fingers over her wrist. Garnet caught this movement out of the corner of her eye and also noticed that it was the only part on her arm that wasn’t covered with the bandage. The movie ended and she tucked Steven into bed before they cleaned Pearl bandages again. 

“Man, I’m tired.” Amethyst said as she flopped down on the bed. 

“You slept the whole day.” Garnet grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Yeah, I was practicing.” The Latina gave her a smug look. Garnet chuckled before she turned to Pearl and saw that she was tracing her wrist again. 

“Hey.” She said softly as she placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder and the pale woman looked up at her. “What you thinking about?” 

“Oh, nothing much.” Pearl waved her off with a small smile that reminded Garnet too much of the Pearl she first met. 

“Yo, I’m lonely.” Amethyst joked when neither Pearl nor Garnet moved. They got into bed, Pearl taking the middle again, and Garnet watched until both their breaths evened out. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, reminding herself that she helped Pearl break away for that state of mind before and that if needed she could do it again, before she felt her eyes grow heavy.  
___________________________

_“Okay, but can you stop?” Lapis snapped as she sat up. Pearl turned her head to her roommate. She didn’t expect them to be best friend but getting along with the blue hair girl would have been nice._

_“Stop what?”_

_“Tapping.”_

_“I’m not-” Pearl cut herself off as she noticed that she was in fact tapping against the book she was reading. “O-oh, sorry.”_

_Pearl curled her fingers a little against the book, to keep herself from tapping again. Lapis didn’t say anything as she flopped back down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Pearl wondered what was going through her head, which was a bad idea because she then started to wonder about other things._

_What were her parents doing?_

_What was she going to do once she got out?_

_Was she ever going to get out?_

_She subconsciously started to tap against the book again and Lapis groaned before she stood. Pearl was so lost in thought that she didn’t even see the other girl move until Lapis’s firm grip wrapped around her wrist. Lapis yanked her hand away and Pearl nearly fell off her bed._

_**“For fuck’s sakes!” Lapis shouted as she gripped Pearl’s wrist harder. Pearl quickly looked up at her, shocked with tears in her eyes. Lapis recoiled, slowly letting of of the other girl’s wrist. She flipped Pearl’s hand palm up and saw the still healing scar on her wrist. Lapis sighed before she dropped Pearl’s wrist before she sat down next to her. She pulled up the sleeve of her own shirt and showed Pearl the scar on her arm._

_“That looks like it hurt.” Pearl said as she rubbed her own, only to stop and then rub her hands together._

_“It did.” ** Lapis answered and they sat in silence before Lapis spoke again. “Sorry.”_

_“It’s fine. Sorry about the tapping. Most of the time I don’t even know I’m doing it.”_

_“It’s fine.” Lapis said before they turned their heads to a knock at the door. A tall girl with pale skin and long, pink curls stood in the doorway._

_“You two okay?” She asked with a smile and both of them just nodded._  
___________________________ 

Pearl sat up with a gasp, quickly looking around the room to try and find out where she was. She let out a sigh of relief as she caught sight of Garnet and Amethyst next to her. She had the dream again, the one she had earlier. She lowered her head down to the mark on her wrist, carefully tracing it. She jumped a little when Garnet sat up but didn’t say anything. 

“Wha’s whrong?” Garnet asked with a yawn, her voice a little slurred with sleep. 

“I-I just had a dream.” Pearl said quietly, turning her head even though she couldn’t see too well in the darkness. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Garnet asked as she placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl hesitated for a moment for she told Garnet the dream. Once she was done Garnet rubbed her eyes before she spoke. 

“That was a memory.” 

Pearl nodded, she had thought it was. Garnet sighed before she spoke again. 

“It was when you met Lapis at the… hospital you both stay.” Garnet chose her words carefully. “You met Rose there too.” 

Pearl nodded, she felt a little better after talking to Garnet and wanted to ask more questions but she was too tired to. The doctor had said that her painkillers would tire her out. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Pearl gave a soft smile and Garnet nodded before she kissed her temple. They lied down again and Garnet gently hugged her when Pearl asked one last question. 

“Garnet, who’s Rose?” She could feel Garnet tense and thought for a moment that she should have kept her mouth shut but Garnet then gently rubbed her arm before she said. “An old friend.” 

Pearl sleepily nodded before she let sleep take her again.


	11. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl makes some progress and Garnet has a talk with Sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam, there's a brief mention of a suicide attempt but it's very quick and only once.

When Garnet woke up only Amethyst was beside her, snoring lightly with her face against the pillow. Had this happened a few weeks ago Garnet would have jumped out of her skin with panic, but now she just rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses and standing. As soon as the worst of Pearl’s wounds healed she was taken off of her pain medication, meaning that she returned to her normal bad sleeping habits. 

It had taken weeks to get Pearl into a car and even then it couldn’t be for more than ten minutes. She had also gained a lot of memories in that time, mostly fragments of small things but also a few that neither Garnet nor Amethyst was fond of speaking of. 

Garnet headed towards the kitchen, smiling as Steven’s voice came into earshot. He sat at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal while explaining something to Pearl, who sat at the other end, a smile on her face and a cup of tea in her hands. 

“-so then Stevonnie said that- Morning Garnet!” Steven stopped his story to greet her. 

“Morning, Steven.” Garnet smiled and ruffled his hair before she rounded the counter. She kissed Pearl’s temple and the shorter of the two smiled as she said a quiet ‘good morning’ before turning back to Steven. 

“They said that they’re going to try and get me and Connie in a tournament. Then we can fence against other kids!” Steven finished his story with stars in his eyes. 

“Isn’t that unfair? They wouldn’t have a change against the two of you.” Pearl joked and Steven giggled a little. 

“You excited for the day?” Garnet asked as she sat down next to Pearl with a fresh cup of coffee. 

“Yeah! I can’t to see everyone again.” Steven cheered as he downed the last of his cereal. 

“Well you better get dressed then.” Garnet said and Steven nodded as he jumped up and sprinted to his room. 

“How long have you been up?” Garnet asked as she turned to Pearl, who shrugged as she took a sip of tea. 

“No long.” She smiled. “Sleep well?” 

Garnet nodded as she took another drink of her coffee. “You?” 

“Yes. I had this odd dream.” 

“Odd how?” 

“We were all standing in a field, and there were a lot of strawberries growing. Steven was playing on his ukulele and there were a few butterflies that would sit on his face and got in his hair.” Pearl laughed a little. “I don’t know it was just so tranquil.” 

“I can see why.” Garnet smiled. “We should go there sometime.” 

Pearl looked up at her, still smiling. “Memory?” 

Garnet nodded as she finished the last of her coffee. “You love it there but we have to drive to it.” 

“One day then.” Pearl said as she took Garnet’s hand. 

“One day.” Garnet said, mirroring her smile.  
______________________ 

“You have to be more honest with her.” Sapphire said as she helped Garnet refill the cooler box with ice. 

“We are honest.” 

“No, you’re vague. There’s a difference.” 

Garnet caught sight of Lapis through the window, the patch of blue hair being hard to miss. Pearl stood next to her, wearing an oversize shirt that use to belong to Amethyst. Pearl burned faster than Garnet thought was humanely possible so to lessen it a little she had to wear a shirt over her swimsuit, even in the water and had a thick layer of sun screen on her pale face and arms. 

“It’s confusing her because her memories are clashing with what you’re telling her.” Sapphire said causing Garnet’s attention to sift to her again. 

“We don’t know everything. She didn’t even tell Rose everything. We tell her what she told us.” 

“I know you want to protect her from her past but she can’t move on if she doesn’t know anything. The other day she told me that Rose was just a friend and yet some of the things she remembered stated otherwise, and she’s too scared to ask you and Amethyst about it.” After the accident Sapphire had volunteered to talk to Pearl as a therapist, since she legally was one. 

“I don’t know what to tell her. If I mention one bad thing it could have a chain reaction.” 

“You don’t know that. She remembered being in the psychiatric hospital with Lapis and that she met Rose there but nothing else. She needs to know why and how all of this affected her in the long run.” 

“All of those memories together will break her.” 

“People grow in pain. She’s living proof of that. If she hadn’t met Rose, she wouldn’t have met you or Amethyst. She most likely still be living under her mother’s control. Lapis also wouldn’t have met Peridot. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to think about what would have happened to them by now if that were the case.” 

Garnet sighed and nodded, she didn’t want to think of that at all. 

“I’m not saying that you should tell her about everything that you know.” Sapphire spoke again, drawing her daughter’s attention back to her. “But tell her about Rose and how she met the rest of you.” 

“Okay.” Garnet sighed as she picked up the cooler. Sapphire smiled as they walked out the door. 

“Now your mother and I just have to beat you at volley ball and it would be a productive day.” Sapphire grinned and Garnet chuckled a little. 

“You’re on.”   
___________________ 

“I did?” Pearl blinked a little as Lapis spoke.

“Yeah, we kept each other’s numbers, since you were basically the only person who talked to me. I didn’t want to give that up. After you met Amethyst you invited me over and she invited Peridot. I hated her at first, like ‘I would unplug your life support to charge my phone’ hate.” 

Lapis laughed and Pearl chuckled a little. 

“Then I had to get a roommate because I couldn’t pay for my apartment. Guess who that was?” Lapis asked with a lopsided grin and Pearl just smiled. 

“She moved in, one day I kissed her and now we’re getting married.” Lapis looked down at the juice she was holding with a small smile on her lips. “I would have never met her if I didn’t go through the hell that was my depression and met you.” 

“Do you, um, remember why I was there?” Pearl asked as she fidgeted with the juice in her hands. “I don’t really remember and Garnet and Amethyst don’t like to talk about some things.” 

Lapis hesitated, she wasn’t sure if it was smart to tell Pearl but at the same time she knew that if she was in Pearl’s position she would have wanted to know.

“You had anxiety, I mean you still do but it was a lot worse back then. From what you said your mother was a real bitch and you always had to be the best. One day you just snapped and cut your wrists opened. Someone found you and yeah. I just woke up one day and got told that I have a roommate now.” 

Pearl nodded slowly, taking the information in before she lifted her head. “Thank you for telling me.” 

Lapis forced a smile. “You’d do the same.” 

The rest of the day went by as any other family Saturday would. Everyone just hanging out and having fun together. They all then watched the sun set on the beach and Steven and Greg played a song together. As everyone left for home Lapis informed Garnet about what Pearl asked her, just a small heads up that Garnet was thankful for. 

“We have to tell her about Rose.” Amethyst nearly chocked on her soda as Garnet spoke. 

“What? Now?” 

“Not now.” Garnet said, glancing over her shoulder to where Pearl and Steven were talking. “But soon. She needs to know the truth.”   
Amethyst sighed as she looked past Garnet. “Yeah, Okay.”   
_____________________________ 

_Pearl tapped her foot as she sat outside the waiting room with Garnet, Amethyst and Greg. Rose had gone into labor a few hours ago and to say that Pearl was nervous would be an understatement. The fact that Greg was shoved out of the room and the nurse informing them that there were complications didn’t help._

_She was trying hard not to cry but she knew that there were tears streaming down her face. The door opened and the doctor came out, her face grim._

_“We did your best, the baby’s fine but…” The doctor trailed off but Pearl didn’t need to hear anymore. The world seemed to have faded around her. She wasn’t sure how but after a series of movement there was a nurse in front of her with a baby in their arms._

_Steven for a boy and Nora for a girl, that’s what Rose said she wanted to name them but at the moment Pearl couldn’t focus on that. Her world was falling apart. The last thing she remembered was sinking to her knees and sobbing._   
_______________________ 

Pearl awoke with a gasp as she sat up, clutching her chest. Tears were streaming down her face as she started to sob. She was vaguely aware of Amethyst and Garnet moving next to her as she tried to breath. She knew that she didn’t need to ask Garnet. That wasn’t a dream it was a memory.


	12. The blue tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl watched the blue tape and learns more of her past.

Amethyst prided herself on being a heavy sleeper. Garnet always said that she could sleep through the apocalypse without any problems. Pearl was the opposite, being the lightest sleeper Amethyst had ever known. The softest sound or touch and she would wake with a start. 

When they were dating Amethyst had found a lot of creative ways to wake Pearl up as so that it would be funny, but then she started to notice that Pearl would be tense and nervous afterwards. More than she normally was so she stopped. Garnet said that it was because Pearl's mind never let its guard down. Amethyst never understood this, until she had to keep an eye on Pearl. 

The day with Lion was the first of many were Amethyst would wake up alone, panic before finding Pearl. After that she started waking up whenever Pearl moved. At first it was helpful but after a while they just kind of remembered that Pearl didn’t need a babysitter and it became a little annoying, but that didn’t stop it from being useful every now and then. 

 

Amethyst shot up a few seconds after Pearl did. Nearly having a heart attack after waking up so quickly. She started to panic when Pearl began to cry. There were so many things that she could have remembered to would cause her to cry and Amethyst wasn’t sure what to do. 

Luckily Garnet did, she immediately took Pearl’s hands. The one that had been clenching her shirt grabbed into Garnet’s without a second thought but the one covering her mouth didn’t move. Garnet gently ran her fingers over Pearl’s knuckles until Pearl pulled her hand away and gripped Garnet’s. Amethyst resorted to running her hand through Pearl’s short hair. 

After a while Pearl started to calm down but she didn’t stop shaking and she kept her eyes close. Garnet started to whisper sweet nothing in her ear and Amethyst copied her, hoping to calm Pearl down faster. It was painful to watch Pearl like this, sniffing and hiccupping as her body shook. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Garnet whispered as she kissed Pearl’s temple. Pearl pulled one of her hands out of Garnet’s and started up rub her eyes before she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. 

“I-I had a memory.” Pearl whispered softly and Garnet and Amethyst quickly looked at each other before turning back to her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Garnet asked as she started to rub Pearl’s shoulders. 

“W-we… we were in a hospital, and Rose was there.” Those were all the words that Garnet needed to know what Pearl had remembered and she felt herself freeze. Pearl seemed to feel it too because she stopped talking and turned to Garnet. Garnet sighed as she felt both Pearl and Amethyst’s eyes on her before Pearl spoke again. 

“Is that how she died?” Pearl asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yes.” Garnet replied, no longer being vague about things. 

“She wasn’t just my friend was she?” Pearl asked, her voice still small. 

“No, you dated for a while. She had done volunteering work at the psychiatric hospital that you and Lapis stayed at and you fell in love with her there. She introduced you to polyamory since she was also dating Greg and you started to date Amethyst and I.” 

Nobody spoke after that. Amethyst didn’t know what to say and Pearl was too busy taking in the information she had just gotten to talk. After a while Garnet got out of bed before she took Pearl’s hand and pulled her out with her. Amethyst followed behind as they walked to the living room. She knew what they were about to do but that didn’t make her feel better. 

Pearl watched as Garnet pulled the video with the blue writing out and pushed in into the VHS machine before they sat down on the couch, Garnet and Amethyst taking her sides. 

“You don’t have to watch this.” Garnet suddenly said, before Pearl could ask Amethyst spoke up. 

“I’m good.” 

The video started to play and Pearl leaned forward a little as she heard her own voice and one she’s never heard before. The camera shifted and Pearl recognized Rose. Rose spoke again, talking about the new beach house that they were moving into and Pearl came to the conclusion that she had the voice on an angel. 

Pearl recognized the house as the one they now lived in and watched the video with rapt attention. The video was basically a collage of moments with Rose. About half way through it showed Rose curling a younger Amethyst’s hair. Out on the corner of her eye Pearl saw Amethyst shift and hide behind her hair. 

Once the video ended Pearl pulled her legs up and crossed them under her, resting her hands on her knees as she thought about what she just saw. She didn’t have much time to think as Garnet started to talk again, causing Pearl to lift her head. 

“After she died we nearly lost you too. You almost never ate or slept and every time we left you alone I was worried that we would find a suicide note and a body once we got back.” Pearl winced a little and Garnet rubbed her eyes. “After a while we were able to get you back on track but there were always things that you couldn’t let go.” 

_“Pearl, you need to let this go!” Garnet shouted, grabbing Pearl by the shoulders._

_“I can’t! Don’t you see, I’m nothing!”_

_“You’re not the only one who miss her, you know!?” Amethyst shouted and Pearl pulled herself from Garnet’s grasp._

_“You don’t understand! You didn’t know her the way I did!”_

_“You know what? Fine, I don’t care anymore. Go cry about it!” Amethyst shouted as she turned as sprinted down the hall._

_“I will!” Pearl shouted back as she grabbed her car keys and slammed the front door shut as she left the house. Garnet called out to both of them as she was left alone before she sighed and sat down._

_“At least Steven’s not home.”_

Pearl’s eyes went wide at the memory and there were also a few flashed of the crash that happened after it. “It’s my fault.” 

Garnet and Amethyst turned to her as fresh tears gathered in the corners of Pearl’s eyes. “We fought that night, I-”

The others quickly stepped forward as Pearl started to cry again. “I-I’m sorry.” Amethyst and Garnet hugged her as Garnet started to speak again. 

“It’s not your fault. We should have talked about it then but we didn’t and it problem got bigger.” Garnet sighed as she realized that’s what they’ve been doing the last few weeks.

“But that’s not going to happen again. We’re going to talk about things, even if they hurt, from now on.” She kissed Pearl’s temple and then Amethyst’s forehead before hugging them both tighter.


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl meets more of her family and comes to an conclusion.

Garnet smiled when Pearl nearly fell out of the car window as she leaned forward. It had been three months since they watched the blue tape and Garnet was proud to say that things had only gone up. 

Amethyst laughed before she tugged Pearl back. “You’re gonna be roadkill.” 

“But it’s so beautiful out here!” Pearl said as she leaned forward again. “Why don’t we come here more often?”

“We have to drive here and it’s rather far away.” Garnet said as she turned and drove up to the guesthouse they would be staying at.

“Oh.” Was all Pearl said before she nearly tumbled out of the window again. The sun had set a few hours ago and due to the lack of light from houses, the stars were much more visible from the country side they were in. 

“Are we there yet?” Steven sleepily mumbled and Garnet nodded. “Yup.” 

Steven had fallen asleep about an hour ago, the excitement of seeing his family again draining him. Garnet stopped the car in front of the guesthouse before they all got out. Amethyst sprinted to the door before a tall woman with a mess of blond hair stepped out. She had dark skin like Amethyst but she also had lighter patched up her arm and face that Pearl could make out in the moonlight. 

Amethyst grinned as she crossed her arms. The woman mirrored her pose, the two seemingly in a staring contest before both started laughed. The woman pulled Amethyst into a hug and it almost looked like she would crush her. 

“Jasper!” Steven shouted as he ran over to them. 

“Hey, Shorty!” She grinned before she pulled Steven into a hug as well. Pearl knew that she had met this woman before, she had seen her in some of the tapes, but she couldn’t remember her. 

“Amethyst’s sister.” Garnet said as she placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “The rest of them work here. Once a year we come down and spend the week with them. Usually Jasper can only come down for a few days because of work but she got her boss to give her a full week.” 

Garnet kept her hand on Pearl shoulder as she started to walk forward, guiding Pearl with her. As they got closer Pearl could see that Jasper was even taller than Garnet. Jasper stopped laughing as she saw Pearl and step forward with a smile on her face. 

“Hey, Pearl.” She greeted with a soft voice as she extended her hand. “Nice to meet you… again.” 

Pearl smiled and Jasper chuckled, before Pearl took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you too.” 

“Hey, they’re here!” Pearl looked behind Jasper to see a woman that was a spitting image of Amethyst. The only difference being her height and the fact that her hair curled a little. 

Pearl took a step back as at least seven other women came out of the guesthouse. Amethyst greeted them all with a hug and Pearl tried to remember all the names that were being given to her.

After they had all introduced themselves they show them to their rooms. Steven instantly flopped down on his bed before passing out. Garnet removed his shoes before they closed the door to let him sleep. The guesthouse was neat on the inside and had a pool and a bonfire area outside. 

“Let’s light it up!” Amethyst grinned and a few of her sisters cheered to the idea. 

“You’re not going to get in trouble?” Jasper asked as she watched Amethyst throw some wood on the pile. 

“Nope.” One sister said, as she leaned against Jasper. “Holly’s gone for a few days so we have free reins.” 

“Holly?” Pearl asked in a whisper to Garnet, who had stuck by her the whole time. 

“The manager.” 

“Ah.” 

“Hey, you two get over here!” Amethyst shouted as she sat down next to the fire. Garnet and Pearl joined her as her sisters started to talk about something that happened a few weeks ago. Pearl smiled as she snuggled in between Garnet and Amethyst. Amethyst sisters kept the conversation going long into the night and Pearl found herself laughing as a girl that they all called ‘Skinny’ explained something that happened with Holly a few weeks ago. 

“I swear she has a dart board with pictures of us in her room and every morning she throws a dart and bitch the person it lands on for the day.”   
Pearl found herself laughing with the rest of them. She was completely content were she sat between Amethyst and Garnet. The thought struck her that she wouldn’t have felt like this had it been a few months ago and she smiled at her progress. Even if she couldn’t remember everything, she was happy to be there with them and looked forward to being with them for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, Fam. Thank you to everyone who read this, I hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
